


Evil Overlord, Inc. Official Website

by Footloose, mushroomtale



Series: Unstoppable Superweapons [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art - Website, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: Evil Overlord, Inc. Official Website.  Accept no substitutes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (text version follows in Chapter Two)
> 
> * * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

#  **EOI**

**home** about eoi services support contact

##  **EVIL OVERLORD INCORPORATED**

###  _World Domination and Supernatural Resolution Services_

#### EOI at a Glance

Evil Overlord, Incorporated, established in June, 2017, is the only full-service provider of supernatural resolution support in Greater London.

Whether it's something as simple as minor pest removal or the exorcism of otherworldly spirits, EOI's highly-trained staff bring extensive experience and professionalism to every case. We customize our support to your individual needs and concerns. By combining the latest technology with traditional techniques, we give our clients the best service of this kind in the world.

Get in touch with us to set up a consultation, or use the contact form at the bottom of this page to inquire whether our services are right for you.

_LEARN MORE_

#### EOI in the News

  * Landlord fined by Council for failing to properly cleanse flats of residual dark magic [Read More]
  * Pixie infestation plaguing Kensington schools cleared up; students to return to school [Read More]
  * Illegal black magic ring smuggling human body parts cracked down: Scotland Yard [Read More]
  * Local man marries Udine in handfasting ceremony [Read More]
  * Mothman sightings deemed false [Read More]
  * Captured Kappa awaiting permit approvals for return to its home territory in Tōno, Iwate [Read More]
  * Mermaid sightings in River Thames a hoax: traveling troupe of performers directed to pool for training [Read More]
  * White Lady at Sutton House to transcribe autobiography [Read More]



###### Follow Us:

#### TWITTER FEED

  * Pro Tip: Don't try occult rituals at home for any reason. Trust me. #DrMWarns
  * How much wood could a woodchuck chuck in 24hours if a woodchuck could chuck wood? 17 elm, 25 birch, 4 willow. I counted. #DrMChats
  * Common sense needs to be taught in school. Seriously, people, do not approach unicorns. They're cute, but they'll eat you. #DrMWarns
  * 6 point pentagram = safe. 5 point pentagram = not safe. Know your pentagrams. #DrMWarns
  * Alchemy is not chemistry. Stop it! #DrMWarns
  * Strongly recommend: Atlantis Bookshop. Great staff, great selection, fantastic contacts. Thank you for your help with rare book! #DrMChats



#### Contact

✉️Email: [_DrM.EvilOverlordInc@gmail.com_](mailto:DrM.EvilOverlordInc@gmail.com)

#### Subscribe

Sign up with your email address to receive news and updates.

_SIGN UP_

_We respect your privacy. EOI will never distribute your personal information to unaffiliated parties. EOI also does not have any affiliated parties, because, why would we?_

#### Client Testimonials

"The entire team at EOI was indispensable in stopping supernatural interruptions and ensuring my independent theatre was able to continue nightly performances."

\-- DANIEL CARROLL, OWNER OF OFF WEST END THEATRE

"Dr. M negotiated great royalty rates for our work. It's something we could have never accomplished on our own with the laws as they are now."

\-- ADRIAN ZHANG, NINE-TAILED KITSUNE OF LONDON

"Dr. M's essential in the relocation of a nearly extinct supernatural species to a safer home. We at the London Zoo are very grateful for his assistance."

\-- DR. NAT STEIN, CRYPTOZOOLOGIST

"With EOI, I never have to worry about monsters in my attic or under my bed. Amazing services! Can't go wrong with them!"

\-- RUSSELL INAGAKI

#### Services

| 

#### Support Information

| 

#### About Us  
  
---|---|---  
  
  * Pest Removal
  * Cleansing
  * Exorcism
  * Consultation
  * Request a Quote

| 

  * Do's and Don'ts
  * Supernatural Compendium
  * Technical Resources
  * Metaphysics and You
  * Protect Yourself: Survival Tools

| 

  * Current Research
  * Blog
  * Forums
  * Contact Us
  * Career Opportunities

  
  
#### Let's Chat.

Use the form below to contact us regarding your inquiry. Please be as detailed as possible. To help us best address your inquiry, we recommend that you first describe the issue you're having before telling us what you want to achieve. You may also email or call us to make an appointment.

For job opportunities, please email us your resume. We're always looking for new and exceptional talent to lead the firm into uncharted fields of practice.

**Name:**

**Email address:**

**How can we Help?**

Please do not include confidential or sensitive information in your message. We will contact you directly.

_SUBMIT_

Your Account EOI.com Sitemap Legal Notice Terms and Conditions Contact Us


End file.
